


armistice

by ladyveracruz



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: F/M, i can't make angst, i can't write over 1k words, i need more lancaka contents so i made one lmao, is this a drabble, not too angst but who tf cares, sancaka is a soft boi, this is basically me struggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyveracruz/pseuds/ladyveracruz
Summary: an agreement to stop fighting a war (within himself)
Relationships: Sancaka/Wulan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	armistice

**Author's Note:**

> y'all should give sancaka all of the love he deserves

Sancaka walked limply around a small field near his apartment building, his whole body was aching, he got beaten up pretty good today. Stopping in front of a bench, he stared at it for a moment and decided to sit in there. The night was still young, the sky was quite clear with some stars twinkling back at him. He smiled at it, until suddenly a random thought flashed through his mind, _did the stars ever get lonely out there?_ He frowned, then shook his head, stupid, there are tons of stars on the galaxy, of course they won’t get lonely.

_Unlike you._

He emitted a sigh, his eyes gazing into the distance, contemplating about what’s worth on his life. He often got this kind of thoughts in the middle of the night, when he was copped up in his small apartment all by himself with nothing but silence. He catalogued through his thoughts, cherry-picking memories which was worth enough to be remembered. But he found _none_. Even the sweet memories with his parents were already smeared by blood, left a fatal wound on his heart.

_How does it feel to be loved?_

Being a superhero didn’t mean you could easily cast away the nagging feeling of being lonely and anxious. No matter how many cheering and thankyous that he got, he still felt like the people whom he saved said all those things just merely out of gratitude. He knew very well it was wrong for thinking negatively towards strangers, but he just couldn’t help but questioning the ulterior motives behind every good deed he encountered. All the repressed trauma caused him _this,_ this trust issue which was eating him alive.

Many people said he was loved, but he refused to believe that. It wasn’t _him_; not as Sancaka, but Gundala−the superhero. All the bitter memories came flashing back, him being left and abandoned by everyone he loved. He was alone in this; he had no one to share about his feelings−Sancaka cursed himself inwardly. _No_. He needed to lock away those nightmares, tucking them back to a neglected crevice on his heart.

The sky began to rumble, Sancaka let out a bitter chuckle, _even the universe was against him_. The stars were already gone, eaten by the big black clouds who marched across the sky, even the moon could only cast out a dim light. He could never enjoy a peaceful night after a tiring day. So much for having a proper rest.

Sancaka felt so worn-out, he couldn’t move, although he could already feel some of his wounds were already healing up by themselves. He didn’t want to come back to his small apartment just yet, knowing very well it would be as cold as the weather outside, or worst.

The rain started to pour over him, the sound of the thunders started to fill the silence. Sancaka closed his eyes, feeling the water slowly soaked his suit. Might as well stay for a shower, and maybe struck by a lighting for a bonus. He let out a chuckle at the thought of being struck by a lightning while sitting comfortably on the bench. People who witnessed that and didn’t know who he was would definitely freaking out.

With his eyes still closed, Sancaka took a deep breath, enjoying the sound of the rain filling the silence. He couldn’t remember how long he was pathetically sitting in here, an hour? He didn’t bother to check on his wristwatch which he stashed away in the small pocket of his suit. He leisurely leaned back against the back of the bench, absent-mindedly tracing some small scars on the back of his hand. His mind was wandering on nothing specific until he felt the rain stop hitting him. He frowned; he still could hear the sound of the heavy rain pouring around him, so it was still raining.

Sancaka opened his eyes slowly, looking up just to see an unexpected figure standing before him, an umbrella in the hand. Their eyes locked, his breath hitched, “Wulan−”

She frowned, a concerned look on her face, “Ngapain hujan-hujanan gini? Kayak anak kecil aja,” Sancaka opened his mouth to object but Wulan cut him off, “mana itu luka-luka belum diobatin lagi. Ayo pulang, mampir ke tempatku dulu. Kamu ya, _ngeyel_ banget tiap dibilangin kalo abis tugas itu langsung dibersihin lukanya. Inget, kamu itu tetep manusia, tubuhnya harus tetep dijaga−”

His eyes trailed her every movement as she kept lecturing him animatedly. One corner of his mouth twitched up. She was his reminder, the fact that he still had people who genuinely cared for his well-being−for _Sancaka_.

It's bitter trying to hold on, but the end result was always sweet. Maybe, _just maybe_, he still got his chance to pursue his own happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> im @mangundala on twitter (if you don't know yet) keke  
thanks for reading!!! kudos and comments are appreciated~


End file.
